


Over the Phone

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Please Kill Me, Sexting, Shameless Smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out that Yoosung is not as innocent as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut on AO3  
> Just to remind you I'm capable of this

You stared at the bright screen, currently sitting on your bed. The name Yoosung at the top of the messenger screen, and the text he sent you was a picture of him. His face was red and his shirt was completely off. A small ping alerted you to another text.

 

_Want to see lower?_

 

Oh hell yeah you did. You'd be lying if you said that the picture didn't make you a bit turned on.

 

_Yes._

 

Another ping. Oh god. Heat pooled in your lower regions the instant the picture popped up. It was of Yoosung holding his cock, which was flushed and erect. Your fingers traveled down to your pants, slowly pulling the button out of the hole. You gripped the sides of your jeans and ever so slowly pulled them off, then proceeding to begin rubbing your clit through your panties.

 

_I want to see you now._

 

You laughed softly and went to your camera app, moving your panties down your legs and spreading them. You took a nice picture of your open lips, face a scarlet red.

 

You slipped a finger inside of your dripping pussy, a soft moan escaping your lips when another ping went off. A picture of Yoosung in the middle of rubbing his cock, precum dripping down the side. You bit your lip as you pumped your finger, adding the next one a minute after. You shakily typed with one hand a message.

 

_Call me._

 

A moment later your phone began to ring. You pressed the answer button and brought it to your ear, a sweet and shaky moan coming from it. Oh god, if that boy was in the same room you would ride him to the point where you couldn't even walk after. You began to pump your fingers faster, your moans joining his.

 

_"If you were here I'd fuck you so hard..."_

 

His voice, it was beautiful. You loved his voice. You loved him.

 

_"I would push my cock into you while you would rub your clit, I'd start out slow..."_

 

You removed your fingers from your wet pussy and grabbed your pillow. You shifted so you were on it and began to grind your pussy against it. Your finger probed your clit, your moans growing louder.

 

_"Ffffuck... I want to be with you, I want to shove my cock into your ass and fuck you until you can't walk..."_

 

 Your face was a bright red,  ** _"Yoosung, I want you to fuck me..."_**

 

The sound of skin hitting skin reached your ears as you tilted your head back, the knot in your stomach seeming to grow. A growl escaped Yoosung's lips, your lips open and releasing loud moans. You were shaking now.

 

_"Fuck. I'm going to cum..."_

 

The sound of Yoosung's release sent you over the edge. Cum sprayed out onto the pillow, your panting the only sound you could here.

 

_"...We should do this again some time."_

 

**_"Yeah... We should."_ **


End file.
